Kasumi, Mist Demon
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: Kasumi is mad. Everyone thinks so. Why else would a demon think Rin strong and beg Mephisto to let her join as an exorcist? And what will Rin think of her? Especially seeing as she's his niece...
1. Chapter 1

Satan was back, without his son.

I noticed this. My name is Kasumi, a mist demon. I gulped and ducked out of the way of the others as they flocked towards Master.

You see, I'm the kin of Egyn but being mist made I'm considered also kin of Azazel. I'm not a strong character. And no one likes me here. Whenever I go to that other world, I can only possess water.

I vanished into a puddle in Assiah and my one friend, Hachiro, who's a Leaper, and burst into tears, the puddle growing.

"Don't do that. You make me feel all attacking like when you cry." Hachiro croaked and hunched up. I sniffed and wiped my face.

"I don't want to be in that world any more, Hachi- kun." I bit my lip and Hachiro sighed. "I want to be near that strong person, Rin."

Hachiro burst out laughing. "Him? He isn't strong!"

I felt a little wave of anger. "He is. He's strong. To keep going and going and thinking of other people, that is strong! To adapt to help people's happiness, that's strong!"

Hachiro hopped near me. "Kasumi? You're weird. Other demons wouldn't care. I don't."

I nodded. I knew I was weird. I knew I should help catch Rin and bring him here. But I didn't want to, and I felt something. Someone standing on the puddle.

"Idle gossip? Who is the little frog talking to?" A clown like man appeared and Hachiro shrieked, disappearing.

I froze and gasped, trying to escape before Mephisto could trap me here.

"Oh, my dear, I heard every word you said. Do you wish to follow the same path as Rin?"

I stood out of the puddle. "I don't know that I could. Exorcize my allies?"

I shook my head.

"But could I not help?" I sighed again and he chuckled. "Go. I'll let you watch us." He winked at me.

"But I'm not strong, I don't have any status, let me be of some use to you!"

He twirled his umbrella and stabbed my arm with it, and I retreated.

"Kasumi, crawl away

You can watch another day" he singsonged.

Back home I curled into the corners. Yes. I am weak and Rin is strong.


	2. Give me a Body! I'll become an exorcist!

The hobgoblins found me.

I guess that Satan really had known where I was the whole time. The hobgoblins told me that anyway.

I struggled as they carried me in their teeth, which was disgusting. They breathed down my neck and I tried to possess water in Assiah.

"Oh, Kasumi!" A little froggy voice called tearfully. "I had to tell him!"

I glared in its direction, and Hachiro laughed. "You admire the youngest. That can't be ignored!"

I snarled, twisting in the teeth of the hobgoblins, as they tore at my skin. I screamed, turning to mist and escaping.

Egyn blocked my path and I fell down, assuming form again.

"As my daughter you should know better." He reached down and slapped me, and waved at the gathered demons. "Do what you will."

I heard myself scream as they rushed me as a group. I heard my bones snap, felt my skin bitten and torn before all consciousness left me.

I awoke. I'd been left for dead, it seemed. I hurried to a puddle I found at True Cross, and felt myself become weaker.

"Oh?"

Someone lifted me out and I coughed. "Hey there."

"My dearest, dearest Kasumi, maddest creature on Earth, did you get into trouble? You're turning my suit an unbecoming shade of crimson."

"Give me a body. I'll take Rin's path." I stumbled. "Mephisto, I know you can create me a body. Let me become an exorcist. I was attacked and left for dead by my own damn father."

"And who would that be?" Mephisto had lifted me out by umbrella. I grabbed his umbrella. "I'll destroy it. You give me a body, or I will!"

"I doubt it. You're near to death, dear heart."

"DON'T PATRONISE ME!" I screamed. Clouds crackled overhead and rain poured down. "I need a body, and I know you're the person who can give me one!"

He took my arm. "All right. I can't let you die, even if your father would have killed you."

I think I passed out then.

When I woke up, I felt less liquid. Mephisto was standing over me, and grinned. "Oh, the good things I do sometimes sicken me. I think you'll be pleased. I had to give up my hour of sleep to make that potion. It makes you a body, but you need another batch in three days."

I widened my eyes. "You actually gave me a body?"

I rushed. "I need a mirror. I better not be a boy, Mephisto!"

"Oh, no, my dear. You're a girl. This potion just makes you tangible."

I found one, a freaking full length mirror (I guess he needs it for his suits) and gaped.

Blue hair. White skin. But my eyes were so pale blue as to be nearly white. I was skinny, and mid height.

"I owe you one, Mephisto."

Those eyes… like mist. I touched my face again, and noticed the plasters and bandages all over me. My clothes consisted of a white dress and a bracelet.

"Oh…"

"Yes, my dear. I had to call in Yukio to deal with you, and even he couldn't really help you as you needed. We had to bandage you up and hope. I'd say it worked pretty well. Mr Okumura will be back to pick you up and take you to the dorms."

I touched my ears, which were as pointed as expected. I ran a finger over my teeth. Pointed demon teeth.

"Thank you." Tears welled and I smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Sir Pheles."

He grinned. "It will be amusing for me to watch you fight among us."

I sighed. I might have known it was for amusement.

_Please review and let me know what you think. Flames used to cook pasta._


	3. Uncle? NIECE?

Yukio was glaring at me.

I shifted about under his hostile gaze and Mephisto patted my shoulder, grinning. "Yukio doesn't much like you, I know, but he is an excellent teacher. You would do well to listen to him."

"Like when he says jump off a cliff?" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth.

"Miss Kusami, I may not have good eyesight, but my hearing is excellent. Don't tempt me." Yukio met my eyes with absolute loathing.

"You told him. You actually told Mr Mole here that his newest student is a mist demon."

Mephisto flung his hands in the air. "It was fun outing you."

I snarled at him. "Is this a joke to you? I want to live, there are other demons after me, and you're treating it as a _joke_?"

"Oh, hush now. You and Yukio are both late for class." He made shooing motions and the tall boy pushed me forward, towards the door.

"Are you completely foolish? You need to learn the rules. Number One: don't be rude to Mr Faust."

Faust? Mephisto was still using that name?

"Number Two: Don't be rude to or annoy me."

I glared at him. "You really are an arrogant person. I don't care how tall you are, you can't tell me not to annoy you and class it as a school rule."

"Number Three: breathe one word of Rin's secret and you die."

"I'm already in the dying place." Like I would tell anyone of Rin's secret!

"Number Four: Don't make a move on Rin." I choked at that one.

"Say what? He's my freaking uncle!" I spluttered. "Ew! I MEAN, DUDE, COME ON."

Yukio looked like he was ready to throw up. "Then that means, Oh, my god, I cannot believe this.."

"What's your problem? I'm the one going to school with my uncle who's a year younger than me. You just…"

"Get into the classroom!" He shoved me into the classroom.

"This is Kasumi…"

"Koizumi. Kasumi Koizumi." I stuttered. Everyone was looking at me.

"She's your classmate." He glared at me.

"GO AND SIT DOWN, KOIZUMI!" What was his problem?

I jumped and ran for it, landing in the seat behind a pretty girl in a kimono.

"Oooh! Your dress is so pretty!"

I blinked and looked down at my dress. It was just a white dress. I smiled at her nervously. "Thanks. I like the kimono."

She giggled and gave me another one of those smiles. I coughed and turned my head, flushing from the attention.

"Now, please pay attention!" growled Yukio.

"Sheesh." I turned and saw Rin pouting. "He's in a bad mood."

"My fault. Sorry." I stuttered.

"He's a good teacher. What the hell did you say to him?" Rin asked casually.

"Well, I pointed out that you're my uncle for one. I may have called him Mr Mole for another. Sorry."

"You told my brother I was your uncle?" Rin's eyebrows went way up. "I'm your uncle?"

"Yes."

I made a throat cutting motion at him, praying to the effect of _please don't mention I'm a demon, don't screw this up, you may be strong but you're not overly bright._

"Wait. Your what now?"

"I don't remember! How can you be my niece?" Rin was having a mental breakdown of some kind. Well, pardon my ass for telling him the truth.

Suddenly my brain caught up with my ears.

"YOUR BROTHER? YOUR BROTHER! MY UNCLE!"


	4. Moving In

"SAY WHAT NOW DUDES?" I screamed at them. "You cannot be serious. You just cannot be freaking serious!"

Rin looked at Yukio. "You freaked out the little girl."

"I'm older than you!" Strong, but oh, boy was Rin bad at age judging.

"But you're short. Therefore, you're a little girl."

I growled. "I have enough uncles. TO LAST ME A LIFETIME!"

Especially one particular uncle that looks like a clown who hadn't thought to mention this.

Oh, wait. Said clown didn't know I was his niece.

I huffed, and Rin stared at me. "So how am I your uncle?"

"I'm your brother's daughter. Not Yukio, your other brother."

"How many brothers do I need?"

"Ask Gramps," I sniped. "I hate school already."

"Oh, dear." Yukio glared down. "Then perhaps you had better try to like it."

I hung my head in mortification. Shiemi blinked at me and suddenly smiled. I grinned shyly back.

"Now, can you please concentrate, class?" Yukio turned back and I tried to.

"So, if you add one eighths of wolfs bane to…"

As the class dragged on, I made notes, and learnt a little about other demons, before Yukio's class was over. I sighed and suddenly a hand stopped me. "You aren't wearing uniform."

The boy standing in front of her glared down. "It's disrespectful! And you weren't paying attention in the class!" I looked up at him and bit my lip, images flashing in my mind of demons doing the same before beating me into the ground.

"I, um, ah, um…" I squeaked out.

He took a step closer and I gave a scream, clenching my fists.

"What's up with you?"

I fell to the ground and scooted away, into a wall.

"Hey, Bon, leave her alone!" Rin shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" He crouched near me. "What's up with you, girl?"

I shivered, leaning away from him.

"She's having a panic attack." I heard a voice say dimly.

Yukio's face came close. "Breathe. One, two, one two."

I did as he instructed and calmed down gradually, and he helped me up.

"Thanks."

"What made her panic?" asked Bon. I pointed at him, and gulped.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You… you threatened me, or I thought you would… I used to get beat up when I was younger…" I mumbled.

Rin looked at me.

"I'm fine. I 'll see you at the other classes." I fled down the corridor.

The classes flew past. Yukio stopped me at the end of all of them. "You're in the Old dormitory."

I blinked.

"If you're what Mr Faust says you are, I need to keep an eye on you."

I arched an eyebrow.

"And if you panic with close contact, I need you to be somewhat isolated. You'll have a uniform. I went and sorted it with the Headmaster."

"Thank you…"

I didn't really know what to say afterwards. I looked up and Yukio grinned. "Don't be embarrassed. If you have another just remember what I told you."

"I will." I looked about.

"It's this way. I'll pick you a room near to ours. You can be in demon form there."

I smiled shyly. He wasn't really that bad.

"So, should I call you Yukio? Or Uncle?"

"Yukio. Yukio is fine."

I smiled at him. He put a hand on my head. "I may be a teacher but I'm no scary person."

"Okay, Yukio."

"You're not very good at paying attention, are you?"

I hung my head. "Uh, I tried?"

He pointed at the building in front of us. "This is the dormitory."

"And that's Rin, falling from the window." I pointed, and ran to catch him. I looked up to see him and was promptly flattened.

"Rin! What happened?"

No Kusami, are you okay? Huh. I looked up at Rin, and he grinned. "Ooh, the ground's comfy. I saw this butterfly flapping about, and it flew out the window."

"That's stupid. And that's not the ground." Rin looked down and I managed a little smile. "Hey there, Uncle Rin."

Rin got up. "You caught me?"

"Yes, and you bruised something. Oh dear. I think I might be a little hurt."

Rin helped me up. "Hey, you okay?"

I gulped and winced. "You may have landed on my arm… it's just bruised, though. Lucky!"

I took a deep breath. "Let's get me moved in here then!" I grinned at them.


	5. Memories hurt

I stared at the room in front of me. It was quite roomy, but I bit my lip, peering over the boxes.

"Wow, that was hard, huh?" asked Rin.

I glared at him. "You didn't lift a finger."

Yukio nodded. "That's true."

I smiled at him. "Thank you!" He'd been actually really helpful, with all the boxes I'd found just inside the door with my name on.

"There's uniforms here, and I think this huge box must be a desk. The boxes all have a huge 'E' underneath."

My blood ran cold. "SHIT. That would be my dad." How the hell did he know I would be here? I mean, really, how the hell?

Unless Mephisto had twigged who I really was, and told him. I wouldn't put it past the dirty cheapskate.

I sighed and banged my head against the wall. Rin looked sideways at me.

"Are you okay?"

I swished my tail. "No! He wasn't meant to know I was here, and I bet Mephisto ratted me out. He had me attacked by his demons just for thinking you were strong, and he will kill me for coming here."

Rin frowned and yanked my tail. I screeched.

"What the hell's your problem?" I cradled my throbbing tail, and Rin came closer.

"Your tail is so weird. Like forked, but like a fish's, and all thin."

I glared at him again. "So I have a water creature's tail. It is not surprising. Don't touch my tail or I will beat you into the ground. Am I clear?"

Yukio went out of the door, sighing. Rin smirked and swished his own tail. "You couldn't if you tried."

"Want me to prove I can?" I snarled at him.

He raised his hands. "It's okay, I don't want to fight you. You shouldn't. You might get hurt."

I let mist snake out and it gripped his arms. "Too bad. I so want to fight you now." I let my teeth lengthen slightly and punched him, veiling myself in mist.

"What the hell?" Rin growled and sprang for where he thought I was, as I appeared behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Defeat?" I taunted him. He flamed me and I screamed, before kicking his spine.

Rin yelped and delivered a powerful kick to my stomach in response.

"Oh God, that was just a reaction!"

I lay winded on the floor and grinned weakly. "What do you think of my fighting skills?"

Rin helped me up. "I think you shouldn't fight!"

I hung my head unhappily. I was strong. Just not brave!

My head throbbed.

"_Brave… when the time comes… if I…"_

"My head… hurts. Rin, my head hurts…" I stumbled. He caught me, yelling for Yukio as I passed out.

/

"So you have this kind of thing happen often?"

I nodded. I'd been hearing what seemed to be memories ever since a year ago.

"You panic a lot. Even if you're older than Rin, you've no better confidence than a little girl. Panicking when Bon came near you and all…"

I glared. I wasn't very brave, but surely he could just make sure I was okay and not comment. My wonderful family feeling was slipping away faster than a river.

"I wonder if you should try hanging out with Bon." I looked up sharply, surprised. Turning my head, I nodded slowly. "Tomorrow, Yukio. Today I'm just a tired, scared little girl with nothing in the courage department."

Yukio smiled slowly, turning out the light on his way out. I closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.

I saw a girl, holding hands with a man. He cupped her face in a hand. "If I die out there, you know what to do, love."

She shook her head, tears spilling. "I won't let you go, I swear."

It seemed so familiar. Darkness enveloped me and I breathed in and out quickly, shadowy hands reaching towards me.


	6. A Weapon is needed

I hid around the corner, trying to keep out of sight. My headache was seemingly warning me not to do this. I stepped out anyway, and Bon jumped in surprise.

"Why the hell are you so quiet?!"

I gave a little squeak and hid back around the corner. Bon came after me, yanking me out from my hiding place by my arm.

"You're wearing the uniform."

I noticed the grudging tone, but nodded. "I didn't want to seem…disrespectful. And I promise to honestly pay attention in class!"

Bon growled a little. "What the hell, you don't have to try so hard."

I raised an eyebrow. "But I want to. I want to do well and become an exorcist. I'm only a Page at the moment. I have to try and become an exorcist!"

"What type?"

"Um. I really want to fight, but I need a weapon."

Bon raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to become an exorcist?"

"To stand up to my father."

He glared at me. "How does that logic work?"

"I'll become strong enough to defeat demons and then…" I gritted my teeth. "Then I won't have any trouble defeating him."

"So you want to be what?"

"Well, I think I could be a Knight. Probably."

He looked down at me. "You_ probably_ don't know how to handle a weapon."

"Then quit criticizing me and teach me to handle one. I know how to use a knife."

He glared at me again. "First choose a weapon and earn my respect. Then I'll teach you how to use it."

I nodded and raced off, grinning.

…

"I want a knife. A proper knife with a long blade."

Yukio looked sideways at me. "You're choosing a weapon, then?"

"Yes. Bon said he would teach me how to use one. I'm going to become a Knight."

I felt something brush against my shoulder and looked sideways.

"Oh, cute!"

A coal tar demon the size of my fist was sitting there.

"Ah, you probably shouldn't let them swarm you…" Yukio said, sounding uncomfortable. I looked at him.

"Hey, he's okay! I'll call him…"

The coal tar smiled and made a weird cooing noise.

"…uh…I'll call him Kione. Fits him and me."

"Do you often hand out with evil things?" Yukio asked me shakily.

I frowned. Insensitive of him. I was a demon, therefore I was an evil thing, at least in an exorcist's eyes.

A voice echoed in my head, somewhat familiar. _In the exorcists' eyes, we are prey._

A boy floated into my mind's eye. His hair was green as grass, but his eyes were demonic. They held a proud look in them. My brain gave a scream of protest and I winced.

"Ah. Headache."

Yukio passed me a cup of tea. "It has herbs for those in it." I took a sip and my headache immediately felt somewhat better. The image stubbornly refused to fade.

Kione sat on my hand and struggled up to the teacup. I looked down. "Anyway, he's not evil. He likes your tea."

Kione stole some and burped a little. I smiled and Yukio shook his head. "Coal tars are not really a good thing to encourage."

I frowned. "I like them!" And I truly did mean it. I think they're cute little critters.

"Okay. Just don't let them swarm you." Yukio made some tea and poured it into a saucer, putting on the table for Kione.

"I won't. Don't worry." What, did he think I was stupid?

I shook my head. "I might as well ask you to help me find a weapon."

"Okay, I'll get you one. But don't let every demon you come across invade your life."

I shuddered, thinking of the one who had been my friend. No fear.

…

Hachiro bowed before Egyn. "You want me to trail her?"

"Yes. Keep an eye on her. She is useless, we know that much, but she has my blood. Even if my brother keeps an eye on her, she would get into trouble anyway."

Hachiro smiled, the expression looking kind of weird on the frog.

"I will make sure she does not get into any _unarranged _trouble. She's too scared at the moment to do anything. And even if she doesn't know Mephisto is her uncle, I'm sure she won't want to displease him."

Egyn nodded, absentmindedly. This protectiveness he felt was an odd feeling, given how many times he had ordered demons to attack her.


	7. Kione, Snacks, and choosing a weapon

**Warning: Fluffy ending to the chapter.**

I stood in front of a load of weapons. Bon watched me carefully.

Most of them, I have to say, scared me really badly, being sharp scary death bringers. A sparkle caught my eye and I reached through the pile and brought out a knife.

"Oh, I like this!" I said, turning it over in my hands. Bon stared at it.

"That's more like a tooth pick than a weapon."

I made a face at him and he frowned at me. "Juvenile little kid!"

"Overly serious bossy guy!" I shot back, a smile curving my lips. I slashed quickly at the air, almost like I was used to it and Bon watched me.

"I don't think you need me to teach you to use that. You seem pretty capable."

A smile flickered across my face and I saw Kione appear behind Bon. He saw Kione too and tried to punch him.

"Don't!" Without thinking I flung myself between them, and pointed the knife at Bon before recovering somewhat.

"Oh, s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to p-point the knife at y-you." I was shaking, as my brain handily informed me that Bon had the upper hand if we fought even _with _my mist, and could easily beat me.

"It's… a coal tar." Bon said this slowly and carefully.

I nodded, to show that I knew this. "He belongs to me. Bon, meet Kione. He's a friend of mine."

Kione squeaked and chittered, and Bon rolled his eyes. "Do all girls adopt demons or is it just the girls at this school?"

I snickered a little and patted Kione's head. "Probably all girls. I think that this one is a little different."

"They only hang around gloomy humans," Bon pointed out. I smiled to myself. I certainly wasn't human, but I was a little gloomy.

"Well, I'm happy here and he still hangs around me. Perhaps he hangs around here because he likes me."

Bon snorted. "Yeah, right. More like he gets free food here."

I considered this and then nodded. "Probably. But I'm fine with that as long as this fellow here hangs around."

Bon just rolled his eyes again. "Let's spar…"

…

I struggled forward, and caught sight of a frog before calming myself down. I was most likely just seeing things, and anyway, I now had a weapon. It was pretty, with a scratched seal in the mother of pearl handle, and a shining blade now that I'd cleaned it. It was almost lovely, but if you looked closely it was clearly a demon's weapon designed to kill other demons. I don't know why I'd picked it out of the pile but it was lucky I had, as all the others appeared to have demon disintegrating seals on them. They would have turned me back to my original misty vaporous substance, and I wouldn't have been in fighting shape at all.

I turned it over in my hands and reached out for Kione. He was there, but watchful. Maybe the frog hadn't been a figment after all; maybe there had been a Leaper.

I shivered, and started to hurry back to my dorm. I really didn't want to run into any sort of demonic trouble right now. As I came to my room I collapsed onto my bed and started to breathe normally, and reached for the pack of snacks I'd started to keep on the table by my bed.

I found a book of some sort in its place and frowned. A little note was on top.

_Hey Niece!_

_So I found your snacks and thought I should check them for poison…_

_But they could have all been poisoned! So I checked all of them. Here's a comic as a sort of apology._

_Rin_

I sighed. "He ate all my snacks and left a comic here as an apology?"

I started to read, with Kione peering over my shoulder and chirruping happily. I grinned at him every time he did this.

…

Rin creaked open the door to see how his present had gone down and whether Kasumi was mad at him or what.

He almost choked at the adorable sight in front of him. Kasumi was asleep with that little bug demon of hers, and both of them were snoring while they slumbered. The comic was open beside them, obviously reread a few times and a packet of Mikado that he'd missed was empty beside them. Kasumi's weird-mist-magic thing was starting to happen as she fell into even deeper sleep and nuzzled her face into the pillow and made little sniffling noises.

He was so lucky that he had that camera with him. He wasn't as lucky that Yukio was standing right behind him to make sure he went back to studying. After a little while, Yukio crept into Kasumi's room and tucked a blanket over while brushing the crumbs of the snack off the bed. He didn't thank demons for a lot but he was glad Egyn had given him a niece. He lifted the sleeping Kione and tucked it into the blanket as an afterthought.


End file.
